Normandy
by GuardianSaint
Summary: A pride on the west end of the Mountain Region is a pride known as the Normandy. When the future queen of the Mountain Region seek help from the neighbouring pride, secrets are unleashed. What happens when a member of the Normandy comes to the Pridelands? Are they enemies or allies? Sequel to The Crown.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome back to the sequel of The Crown. Just a quick reminder warning, there's a gay couple in this story. Including the the one from the previous story. Enjoy.**

 _Prologue: Unwanted Birth_

The stars shined brightly across the dark blue sky. The cool night breeze blew through the quiet plains. Ruffling the leaves of countless trees. The green grass sway from the wind as peddles and dust swirl in the air. A zebra lifted it's head at the sound of a loud roar. In a large hollow log laid a peachy cream lioness. Her bright green eyes were clenched close as her large stomach rised and fell. She panted as a sharp pain shot through her. When another roar erupted the pain intensified. Soon the pain stopped which was followed small mewing. She moved her tired eyes toward her tail to see a tiny bundle covered in blood. She picked up the cub and placed it in her paws. Before she bathed it clean, the cub's appearance soon came to eye.

"Sister.."

The new mother moved her eyes from her cub to the voice at the log entrance. "Elena.."

The dark cream lioness walked closer and nuzzled the younger lioness. "He isn't Malka's, is he?"

The peachy cream lioness nodded, tears pouring from her eyes. "I didn't want to mate with Simba. I love Malka. But...now I have this cub that I don't want and Malka's going to kill."

Elena frowned before sighing. "My friend in my pride had given birth. I'll take him...only because his life is in danger." she pulled the small male to her and looked her sister in the eyes with disappointment. "Rest and when you are able, leave."

Before the peachy cream lioness could respond her dark cream furred sister grabbed her cub and ran out of the log and out of sight.

 **...**

 _A Month Later_

"Radcliffe!" A light golden month old cub yelled as he scanned the plans with searching amber eyes. His dark red brown tuff on his head ruffling gently in the afternoon breeze. "Radcliffe! Come on, this isn't funny!"

A nearby bush rustled before a month old pale greyish-beige cub with a scruffy pale greyish-beige tuff on his head leapt out and on to the unexpected light golden cub.

"Ha! Got ya!"

The light golden cub spit out some grass before rolling over and sat up, to turn his amber eyes on the pale greyish-beige cub. "Radcliffe..."

" _Kaidan_.." Radcliffe repeated in a singing voice. Amusement in the pale greyish-beige cub's greenish eyes.

Kaidan rolled his eyes. "You know I have to keep clean." he then raised a dark red brown eye brow. "So do you. We're meeting the leader of the pride today."

Radcliffe went to say something when a new voice, one he knew all to well caused him to lowered his head.

"Radcliffe!" the cubs turned to see a two year old light beige lioness with glaring greenish eyes. "I told you to not get dirty. The leader of the pride is on his way."

"Actually...he and his uncle are here." a dark cream lioness announced as she apporched the light beige lioness and the cubs.

"Mommy!" Kaidan cried as he ran and embraced the three and half year old dark cream lioness. "I tried to keep clean but it's impossible to when Radcliffe is around."

"Hey!" Radcliffe protested but quiet down when his mother, Rera growled at him.

"Quiet! Here they come!"

Coming over a hill was a three year old light cream lion. His light brown mane blew in the wind, standing besides him was a six year old whitish-beige lion. His pale brown mane tossed in the breezed as his dark golden eyes glared at the group below. The light cream lion decended down first with the other following.

"Elena, Rera." the light cream lion greeted when he got in front of the lionesses and their cubs.

"Alenko." the mothers greeted with a dip of their heads.

The whitish-beige lion grunted before looking towards his nephew. "Let's skip the formalities and get this over with. We have a meeting to get to."

Alenko sighed but nodded. "Alright. Who are these strapping young lads?"

Rera pushed her son up with a smile. "This is my son, Radcliffe."

Alenko smiled at the shaking cub to frown and pinn his ears. "Hey, hey. It's okay, I'm not going to harm you." he then moved his pale golden eyes to Rera. "Go on ahead."

Rera nodded before grabbing her son and headed for the pride. Alenko turned his smile towards the light golden cub that sat in between Elena's lighter colour paws. As Alenko looked the cub over he couldn't help but feel he meet him before. And his amber eyes, there similar to Elena's but richer.

Alenko shook his head. "Who's this young one?"

Kaidan stood and dipped his head, remembering that's what Rera and his mother did. "My name is Kaidan, Sir."

Alenko liked this one. He wasn't afraid. "Well Kaidan, welcome to the Normandy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Alenko headed up to the pride's cave that sat on a high ledge that had a rocky slope leading to it. When he walked into the cave he was instantly greeted by a large built pale tawny furred lion. Alenko smiled before nuzzling into the large lion's dark brown mane.

"Alenko, how did the cub accepting go?"

Alenko stepped back and looked the pale tawny lion in his hazel eyes. "It went well. There were two male cubs that I liked and a cute she-cub..."

"Garrus, are you ready to tell Alenko?"

A large whitish-beige lion, larger than the pale tawny lion but the same built as his older brother, Grant. Looked at the older whitish-beige, pale brown mane lion. "Grant, not now."

Alenko looked from his uncle to his father. "Dad, what's going on?"

Garrus sighed before moving his dark golden eyes to his son. "The topic of a heir is pressing. And with your...choice of a mate. The matter is concerning."

Alenko frowned before glaring at his father with bared teeth. "You mean because I am gay! You said you accepted mine and Javier's relationship!"

Garrus glared at his brother before turning to his son. "You're happy. And that's all I wanted. But you'll need someone to success you. You won't live forever. Maybe one of the male cubs you accepted would be a good leader."

Alenko growled before running out of the cave. Garrus sighed deeply before turning his eyes to Grant.

"You happy?"

"Sir. I'll go talk to him." Javier offered.

Garrus nodded and watched his son in law leave before turning his attention back to his brother. "We have better things to worry about than a successor. There are nomad lions that keep slaughtering the young animals and prey. Interuppting the hunts."

Grant narrowed his eyes before heading out of the cave himself. Leaving his brother to think about about the problems the Normandy had.

 **...**

"This is ridiculous!" a young two year old pale white, greyish mane lion groaned.

A two year old light grey, dark grey mane lion sneered in annoyance. "I hate sitting around."

"What you two shut the hell up!" a two and half year old white, dark grey maned lion growled. "The boss is returning."

The three lions turned to face a apporching old off white, sliver mane lion. "Boys. We need a plan."

The white lion looked from the other two young adult males to the off white lion with curious hazel-green eyes. "Gervais, what's going on?"

The off white lion growled. "Those incapable fools are planning to make one of newly accepted cubs the next leader."

The light grey lion watched his leader pace. "So...what are we going to do?"

Gervais stopped pacing and moved his pale yellow eyes on the young lions. "We need someone on the inside. And I know who's perfect to do the job." Gervais' eyes snapped to the white furred lion. "Vibe, you're going to ruin the General daughter's hunt."

 **...**

Kaidan sat on a small ledge watching a month old ivory white she-cub chase Radcliffe around. He wanted to join but he couldn't find the energy. His mind was elsewhere, it has been a few days since the three of them was accepted into the Normandy. Apparently the new leader, Alenko was missing. Had been since the day he accepted him, Radcliffe and Hera. He knows that he didn't know Alenko long enough to be worried but it didn't stop him from wondering if the light cream lion was okay.

"Kaidan." the light golden cub looked besides him to see his mother. "Why aren't you playing with Radcliffe and Hera?"

Kaidan pinned his dark brown rimmed ears. "I'm worried about Alenko."

Elena smiled before nuzzling her son. "I am too. But he'll be back. He has Javier with him."

Kaidan nodded but still didn't feel up to playing.

Elena sighed before her eyes lit up. She stood and nudged her son before turning and walking away. "I want to show you something."

Kaidan frowned but followed his mother anyway. The light golden cub followed Elena through Normandy's plains towards a underground entrance.

"We're going in there?"

Elena nodded before grabbing Kaidan by the scruff and ran into the entrance. She clawed through low dens and lept over a ditch. Before the pair exited the other side of the underground caverns. Elena put Kaidan down and took deep breaths to catch her breath.

Kaidan walked ahead to stop at a hill top and gasped at sight. "Wow."

Elena joined him and chuckled before following her son's gaze to a mejestic mountain structure standing proudly in the distance. "This is the Pridelands. And that in the distance is priderock."

Kaidan looked up at the lioness besides him. "Have you been here before, ma?"

Elena's smile fell as her ears folded. "I was born here."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry for the lack of writing. But I have been working on the future chapters of this story. Besides that I have something to say, I know that you want to get to the Pridelanders and the outcome of the war but Normandy isn't just a sequel. It's also a prequel, and you must go through the prequel to understand the sequel. Just hang on, you'll like what I have in stored. Enjoy.**

Kaidan yawned as he entered his and his mother's personal den. He was exhausted but his mind was too wound up to sleep. His head kept repeating his mother's words, that she was born in another land. The Pridelands. Of course he never heard of such a place and now that his mother revealed something about her past, it's going to be a while before he gets more. Another yawn left his chestnut muzzle, his mother had left to head to the leaders' den. He wanted to wait but his eyes was getting heavy. Before they completely shut he saw a pair of yellowish eyes glowing in the darkness before he finally submerged to sleep.

The following morning Kaidan awake with a small cubby yawn. He blinked his amber eyes open to stare into the faces of Radcliffe and Hera. The light golden cub sat up, much too quickly and fell back, landing on his back.

A pair of dark green eyes peered over him with a giggle. "You're funny."

Radcliffe rolled his greenish eyes before shoving the ivory white she-cub out the way and grinned at his rising friend. "Come on, I seen some cubs by the creek."

Kaidan stood with a stretch before looking towards the back of the den and noticed that his mother was gone. Understandable, considering her job in the pride. Kaidan turned and followed his friends out of his den towards the creek. When the trio reached the creek they were instantly greeted by loud mew. By the creek's bank was a reddish brown cub shoving another cub's head in the water.

"H-hey! Stop that!" Kaidan cried out.

The reddish brown cub let the creamy beige cub go before turning to Kaidan with a smirk. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" he was soon joined by two other male cubs.

Kaidan stepped back with his ears back. "I don't want any trouble."

The reddish brown cub laughed before stepping closer. "Too late for that."

Kaidan flattened his ears as he watched the three older cubs trot off laughing. He turned to Radcliffe, who was now apporching with a frown. "Where were you?"

Radcliffe smiled sheepishly. "Hiding.." Kaidan glared. "Come on, anyone wise enough know not to get in Hans' way."

Kaidan rolled his eyes, "Thanks for the heads up." the sound of water splashing caused the light golden cub to look towards the creek. He walked over and held out a paw. "Are you alright?"

The creamy beige cub spit out water before gasping for air. After taking deep breaths he turned to Kaidan. "Yeah, thank you."

Kaidan nodded as his sides was joined by Hera and Radcliffe. "It wasn't nothing but why was he doing that?"

The creamy beige cub sighed deeply as his ears pinned against his head. "Because of who my cousin is."

Hera frowned in confusion. "Not to sound rude but who are you and what does your cousin have to do with anything?"

"I'm Alistair and my cousin is Leader Alenko. Hans doesn't like homemosexuals. Alenko is gay...which I have no problem with."

Kaidan frowned at Alistair's words. He didn't understand what he meant by _homosexual_. Maybe his mother would have answers for him.

 **...**

"Morning." Elena greeted as he entered the leaders' den. When her eyes caught sight of Alenko, they lit up before the dark cream lioness ran and embraced the light cream lion. "Alenko! You're back!"

Javier watched the interaction before clearing his throat. "Now that you've graced us with your trady presence, we can begin the meeting."

Elena narrowed her amber eyes on the pale tawny furred lion. "I have other things to do that are just important if not more. So I appreciate if you would drop your damn attitude, Javier!"

Alenko shook his head before stepping between his mate and friend. "Enough!" he took a deep breath before looking Elena. "There's something as my friend and advisor, want to run by you."

Elena sat and dipped her head. "Go ahead."

Alenko sighed before sitting as well. "My father and uncle want me to take my leadership up and become king."

Elena smiled but it fell at the down look on Alenko's face. "That's great news...why aren't you happy?"

Javier glared with annoyance burning in his hazel eyes. "To be king and to have a kingdom, Alenko has to allined his self with the current United Kingdoms. Starting with the capital kingdom, the Pridelands."

Elena turned her head from Javier to Alenko. "But Garrus already astabished a alliance with the Pridelands under King Mufasa."

Alenko lifted his head with his ears against his head. "But Mufasa isn't king...his son is."

Elena slightly folded her ears. "I don't understand. We met King Simba. When Garrus took me and you as part of our lessons. You being the next leader and.."

"You being his mate." Garrus stated. "It was decided when Anna brought you here...we decided to bethrole you two."

Elena looked at Alenko and quickly looked away. She took deep breaths before looking at light brown maned, whitish-beige furred lion. "So what now?"

Alenko shook his head before turning to Elena. "I'm gay...who's to say that King Simba is not like King Abasi."

"Who to say that he is not." Elena stated. "It's a chance you have to take. And I'll be by your side all the way."

Alenko smiled at the dark cream lioness which caused Javier to growl. He didn't know what it was but he's starting to hate his mate's advisor.

 **...**

The sun had started setting, all the cubs headed to their private dens for the night. Kaidan said bye to Hera and Radcliffe and their new friend Alistair before heading towards the grassy path towards his and his mother's den. His mind was filled with the day's events. When he cleared the tall grasses that was in front of the den he was greeted by his mother sitting outside the den.

"Hello son." Elena greeted Kaidan with a purr and a nuzzle. "How was your day?"

Kaidan rubbed against his mother's legs before looking up with bright amber eyes. "Hera, Radcliffe and I met a new friend. Alistair."

Elena smiled as she gave her son another nuzzle. "I see you three met Alenko's cousin."

Kaidan's eyes widened as he stared in shock. "Alenko's a ho-homo..."

"Homosexual." Elena finished for her son. Kaidan nodded still very confused. "Yes. Alenko's a homosexual or gay as most put it."

Kaidan tilted his head. "What's homosexual?"

Elena was shocked that her son was asking these questions but she wasn't ashamed. As she was supportive of Alenko's life choice, she'll be as supportive of Kaidan's love choice. Elena shook her head before looking down at her very confused son. "Why do you ask?"

Kaidan looked away before looking up trying to figure everything out. "Alistair said that he gets bullied because his cousin is homosexual."

Elena frowned deeply. She already knew who the troublesome cub was. She sighed before looking back at Kaidan. "Alenko is mated to Javier."

Kaidan looked tooken back but he was disgusted. "Lions do that?"

Elena nodded. "Lionesses too. But there are others that don't agree with these lions and lionesses descions. They tend to do hateful things to them or anyone supporting the descions."

Kaidan pinned his ears, "Like Hans?"

Elena nodded with a sigh. "Hans' mother grew up with Alenko and I. She always had a crush on him...but when Javier joined the pride...Nora didn't take his decision too well."

Kaidan understood...a bit. There was still some things he didn't catch on but he guess it'll make sense in time. A yawn escaped his muzzle causing Elena to smile.

"Night time for you."

Kaidan was completely exhausted, mentally and physically. He just laid on his stomach and waited for his mother to pick him. Elena stood and gently grabbed Kaidan by his scruff before heading in the den. Kaidan watched as the first stars appeared before closing his eyes.


End file.
